Les 4 Éléments
by Lady Booky
Summary: Une nouvelle prophétie vient compléter la première. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore se voit obligé d'accueillir 4 élèves pour le moins perturbateurs.


**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici ma seconde fanfiction, que j'écris en parallèle de la première. Pas du tout le même genre d'histoire! Les noms seront gardé sous leur forme originale pour les personnages uniquement!

**Résumé: **Une seconde prédiction du professeur Trelawney pousse Dumbledore à mettre la main sur 4 jeunes sorciers.

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter appartient à JKR les OC à moi \o/

**Paring: **Pour le début, pas grand chose, mais par la suite certainement HP/GW, HG/OC, SS/OC et LL/OC**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Espoir ou désespoir ?

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin et les élèves regagneraient Poudlard dans moins de deux jours. Dans le bureau du Directeur, les enseignants faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix tenaient une réunion. Snape et McGonagall faisaient face à Dumbledore. Ce dernier mettait de l'ordre dans une liasse de parchemins. Sourd à l'impatience qui transpirait de ses collègues, il prit tranquillement le temps de les plier puis de nettoyer ses lunettes demi-lune. Une fois cela fait, il reprit les parchemins, les posa devant lui et sourit aux deux professeurs.

- Un nouvel élément dans notre lutte contre Voldemort m'a été révélé au début du mois. Votre collègue, le professeur Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie…

Cette déclaration tira un rictus moqueur à Snape et un reniflement dédaigneux de McGonagall, preuve du peu de crédit ils accordaient au professeur de divination. Dumbledore ne se laissa pas démonter par cette démonstration de mépris.

- Cette prophétie est la suivante :

_Quatre âmes, quatre éléments,_

_Qui viendront en aide au Survivant_

_Molière serait fier_

_De voir le feu s'allier à l'Air_

_Et l'Eau retourner à la Terre_

_Si les forces sont en alliance_

_Le Mal sera mis en défiance_

_Et l'Ordre prouvera sa vaillance_

Un grand silence suivit cette lecture permettant à chacun de bien intégrer les vers de la prophétie.

- Donc ces quatre éléments viendraient de France ? demanda prudemment McGonagall.

- C'est Molière qui vous fait dire cela, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ? J'étais également partit sur cette voie, avoua Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, coupa Snape. La communauté magique y est très étendue et fondue parmi les moldus. Vous ne savez pas exactement si Molière fait référence au pays ou à la langue…

- Très juste, Severus. Mais mes recherches n'ont pas été vaines. J'ai découvert que Molière faisait aussi référence à Clément Molière, directeur de l'AFET, l'Académie Francophone En Trimagie. Qui est installée à Bruxelles.

- La trimagie ! s'exclama McGonagall. Cette magie de combat qui consiste à transformer sa baguette en arme ? Je croyais que c'était une science oubliée, ou réservée à de rares érudits.

- Celle-là même, Minerva. Seuls les pays à gouvernement rétrograde ont peu à peu fait sombrer dans l'oubli cette magie. Ses utilisateurs deviennent bien trop puissants. Le Royaume Unis l'a abandonnée au moyen-âge tout comme la Russie et l'Allemagne. De plus, AFET correspond très bien aussi à Air, Feu, Eau et Terre… Ayant la certitude d'être à la bonne place, j'ai étudié les élèves de cette école depuis la rentrée, début août. Après une minutieuse analyse, quatre élèves sont sortis du lot.

Le Directeur leur montra un parchemin qu'il déroula.

- Lilian Wilson, 12 ans, de nationalité française. Ce jeune garçon, lors de ses combats fait toujours face à des adversaires essoufflés, alors que lui ne fournit aucun effort. Après une étude sérieuse sur sa manière de combattre, j'ai découvert que lors de ses affrontements, il infiltrait une quantité suffisante d'eau dans les poumons pour empêcher l'air de les remplir. C'est si subtil que l'adversaire ne se doute de rien. Il est sans aucun doute l'élément Eau !

Il montra un second parchemin.

- Alexandre Fayard, 16 ans, français également. Lui aussi se bat sans fournir de gros effort. Ses adversaires sont incapables de garder les yeux ouverts. Il dirige un courant d'air sur les yeux, ce qui les sèchent et oblige soit à cligner très vite des yeux, soit à les fermer. Très simple voir ridicule, mais diablement efficace. Il n'a plus qu'à attaquer. Visiblement, lui c'est l'Air.

Un nouveau parchemin fut mis sous les yeux des deux professeurs.

- Luna Kobayashi, 17 ans, de nationalité belge. Elle fait littéralement bouillir ses adversaires. Ils attrapent de la fièvre et s'effondre, Le plus souvent, elle n'a pas à lancer la moindre attaque. Si elle le fait, tout ce qui touche l'adversaire le brûle. Elle est donc le feu.

Il sortit le tout dernier parchemin.

- Et voici Cathy Weiss, 17 ans, de nationalité suisse. Elle met ses adversaires K.O., terrassé par des migraines. Après étude, elle change le magnétisme terrestre et peut provoquer des mini-séismes. Nous avons le Terre. Nos quatre éléments sont identifiés. Je leur ai offert de faire cette année scolaire à Poudlard, sous prétexte d'un échange entre école.

- Ils ont accepté ? demanda Snape avec scepticisme.

- Nous devons les convaincre aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là !

Voilà, Albus Dumbledore avait abattu ses cartes. Et bien sûr, ses deux collègues ne pouvaient pas refuser. Il en allait de l'avenir du monde sorcier… et de leur tranquillité ! Ils sortirent donc de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Le transplanage international étant interdit, ils durent tout d'abord se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. De là, ils purent emprunter une cheminée reliée à l'ambassade anglaise de Bruxelles pour finir par transplaner à l'AFET.

L'Académie était un bâtiment moderne tout de vitres et de bois, se fondant dans un environnement végétal qui entourait l'école comme un écrin. McGonagall trouvait ce cadre trop fringuant pour une école et Snape louchait sur les immenses fenêtres qui laissaient passer bien trop de lumières à son goût. Très différents des sombres cachots.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur de l'AFET, avec en face d'eux les quatre étudiants et leurs parents. Si Dumbledore semblait amusé, les deux autres enseignants reluquaient d'un mauvaise œil la dégaine des quatre jeunes trimages. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi on leur proposait un tel échange. Ils prendraient du retard vu qu'aucun cours de trimagie n'était dispensé à Poudlard. Dumbledore leur assura que des dispositions seraient prises pour qu'ils puissent rester à niveau et il leur fit miroiter la mise en place d'un club de duel tout en assurant aux parents que cette opportunité permettait d'élargir les relations – très restreintes - avec l'Angleterre. A ces conditions, les quatre trimages acceptèrent.

Le professeur McGonagall leur donna donc les consignes pour la rentrée.

- A Poudlard, seul les hiboux, les chats, les rats et les crapauds sont acceptés. Durant les cours, vous devrez portez l'uniforme de l'école. Chemise, cravate, gilet, pantalon et robe pour les garçons. Chemise, cravate, gilet, jupes, bas et robes pour les filles…

- Exclu !

- N'y comptez pas…

- Je refuse !

- Pis quoi encore ?

Ces quatre exclamations outrées émanaient bien sûr de Luna, Alexandre, Cathy et Lilian.

- Jamais je ne mettrais une jupe, décréta Luna.

- Moi aussi, vous ne me verrez jamais en jupe ! approuva vivement Cathy.

- Moi je trouve ça classe, la cravate, fit Lilian. Mais le gilet…

- Moi je refuse de porter un uniforme ! contra froidement Alexandre.

Minerva allait répliquer vertement que le règlement était le règlement quand Dumbledore la devança.

- Très bien, je suppose qu'une exception est faisable pour une année. J'accepte que vous ne portiez pas l'uniforme mais la robe est non-négociable. Vous veillerez quand-même à avoir un exemplaire complet de l'uniforme pour le banquet de début et de fin d'année. Et vos tenues devront être correctes, rien de vulgaire ne sera toléré.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les quatre éléments pour une simple histoire de chiffons. Avec cette concession, tout le monde fut satisfait et Albus leur donna à chacun un billet de train pour le quai 9 ¾, la liste des livres à avoir et les fournitures. Il leur tendit aussi une vieille boite à cookies, transformée en portauloin pour les emmener directement à la gare King's Cross, le 1er septembre. Il leur expliqua comment se rendre à la partie magique de la gare londonienne. Satisfait, il salua le directeur et les quatre adolescents et se leva. McGonagall leur serra la main et Snape se contenta d'un bref signe de tête.

C'est ainsi que le premier septembre, à dix heures et demie, quatre jeunes sorcier apparurent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

* * *

**Voilà un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a convenu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :-)**

**Prochain chapitre:** Dimanche 25 août!


End file.
